winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 105
Date with Disaster is the fifth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx are preparing food. Stella comes in and tells them that Sky has asked her out on a date. The Winx are happy for her, but disappointed that she won't be helping the Winx make dinner. Stella asks the Winx to help her pick out an outfit for her date. After she gets ready, she asks Bloom to hold the ring of Solaria for her. The next morning, Stella is acting strange. The Winx notices it but ignores it and goes to class. Stella is not at class and Bloom sees that their rooms are trashed. She then confronts Stella and she attacks. They go to Sky and ask if he knows anything wrong with Stella but reveals that he did not write the letter or go on the date. They then go to Magix and asks people if they knew where the place Stella has gone is. They don't know where it is but a man, who is Knut in disguise, tells the Winx where to go. When they go there, Flora notices that the tree is dead, and the Winx notice theres something wrong. The Trix trap them. Stella starts attacking the Winx and Bloom figures out something is not right. Stella can't use her powers without the ring. Darcy has been Stella the whole time. Icy demands for the ring. She points to the real Stella who is trapped. Icy blackmails the Winx and the Winx surrender by giving the Trix the ring. Major Events *Stella gets captured by the Trix. *Darcy takes Stella's place. *Bloom gives Stella's Ring to the Witches in exchange for Stella's life. *Bloom becomes the unofficial leader of the Winx Club. Debuts *Codatorta Characters *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Professor Wizgiz *Miss Griselda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Codatorta *Riven *Prince Sky (Brandon) *Lady Trivia *The only characters absent in this episode are Timmy and Miss Faragonda. *This is the first time in the series that a member of the Winx (Stella) was kidnapped. *This was a bonus episode of the "Welcome to Magix" DVD. Bloopers *When Stella is deciding if she should wear her ring to her date, she has no sleeves. *Bloom says that Stella has no powers without her ring, but we have seen her use her power * s several times without using the ring/scepter and she does again in the future. *While trapped by the Trix, Stella is wearring her ordinary outfit and not the blue dress she left with. Scripts *Cinelume Script *4Kids Script *Rai - 4Kids Differences Spells *Griselda: **Aerolux: To clear smoke. *The whole class: **Vanish pumpkin: to change their pumpkin heads back into ordinary heads. Allusions *Bloom found the recipe for good decision making in a magazine called Vanity Fairy. This is an allusion to a magazine called Vanity Fair. *Date with Disaster is also a British crime film from 1953. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy Kerry Williams = Flora Marc Thompson = Knut Frank Frankson = Sky (Brandon) Dan Green = Brandon (Sky) Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Dani Shaffel = Tecna Suzy Myers = Stormy Pete Zarustica = Professor Wizgiz Videos 4Kids Version Rai Version thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids